


Heart over matter

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Love, Poetry perspective, a perspective of childhood, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: Believe in your heart and embrace itAnd give it all you got





	

When your heart suddenly feels  
light, excited, at ease.  
When you feel like your heart just knows what to do  
and your worries are far from your mind as are you.

You know that your mind will start chasing,  
racing to hold down your heart.  
After all, it is there to protect it,  
ever from breaking apart.

But in order to keep your heart happy,  
like a child, you must soften your hold.  
You must let it run free for a while,  
follow and see what unfolds.

Your heart is stronger than what you would think,  
and recovers at much greater speed,  
so please just try, every once in a while,  
to give it the freedom it needs.

Believe in your heart and embrace it,  
and give it all that you've got.  
Because whether it turns for the best or the worse,  
you'll be happy more often than not.


End file.
